lizzie and gordo @ the beach
by cecipasune
Summary: HEY THE NEW CHAPTERS ARE FINALLY HERE, COME AND READ EM IF YOU WANTlizzie and gordo accidentally meet each other at the beach, and things just spark between them, please r/r and if the comments are good, ill go for a second chapter
1. a night under the stars

Ok, I am at the beach (part of this is true) and I am very bored and lonely, as I'm strolling along the beach I hear a familia

Ok, I am at the beach (part of this is true) and I am very bored and lonely, as I'm strolling along the beach I hear a familiar voice behind me I turn around, there he is I hear him now "aren't they beautiful...they always seem so bright out here, I look up at a vast sky of black, millions of stars, then he says, I' ve spent every night out here wishing on every star that I could find, wishing to see here, I was wishing on Cassiopeia when I saw you as I point up to Cassiopeia he catches my hand and kisses it, I smile at him and he pulls me closer we dance under the stars with the ocean, I hear someone call my name, I tell him I have to go, beforecan run he grabs my arm pulls me to him and we kiss, I can hear thedistant pop of fireworks n the sky , I can only see them in my mind, as I run toward the house he yells to me same time tommorow, yes i yell , yes!


	2. the very next day

Ok, I am at the beach (part of this is true) and I am very bored and lonely, as I'm strolling along the beach I hear a familia

ok here is my sory, i had to do this by iming someone, so just ignore the aviddiver321:'s thank you, oh by the way i dont own disney or any ofhtese charachters 

lizzie couldnt beleive it, Gordo (aka David Gordon) had kissed her the night before and now he wanted tomeet her again the thoughts kept racing through her mind.As she walked, she suddenly thought of her best friend Miranda , what would she think of this, she decided to askGordowhen she found him.Suddenly she felt a tug on her foot " hey!! what do you think your--" she stopped when she realized it was Gordo he pulled her into a quick" sorry"he apologised quickly and kissed her, when they broke the kiss kiss he asked her, so where do you want to go i will take you anywhere, she giggled " oh Gordo, im happy to be anywhere with you " then she remembered "oh, Gordo what will we tell--" she was interupted by the lare of her friends eyes she coud see them from even a long distance miranda ran up to them "what the hell were you doing!!!"


	3. lizzie mirandas and gordos resoulution

Im sorrydidnt think you would see us Randa im sorry" said Lizzie not helping the situation any by calling herthe hated nickname...Randa."what she means is, i really like Lizzie, and if its ok and only if its ok with you i would like to go out with Lizzie" said gordo."Of course its ok, but why in hell did you not tell me im both of yalls best friends I should have been the first to know "then she pouted " God Miranda , don't scare us like that and she splashed Miranda, then Gordo suggested "why don't we go to the theme park today" the girls smiled "sure" Lizzie and Miranda chimed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on at the Myrtle Beach Pavillion the resident theme park everyone was having a great time, what Miranda had come in search of them for was because she had spied the hott Ethan Craft strolling on the beach, he had seen her and asked to go out with her so Lizzie ,Gordo, Miranda, and Ethan went to the Pavillion, they had gone on many rids such as the haunted hotel ride, Lizzie had been so scared she had to sit in Gordos lap, much to his delight, on the other hand Miranda had discovered that Ethan was afraid of enclosed dark places and had ended up sitting in Mirandas lap!the also rode on the Hurricane rollercoaster where they screamed the whole way down, unfortunately Lizzie got sick, but Gordo held her hair for her(poor Gordo).And last but not least there was the hydrosurge, fortunately both Lizzie and Miranda remembered they had worn white tee shirts, and were still wearing bathing suits, much to Ethan', and Gordo's pleasure Lizzie and Miranda had both purchased matching string bikinis the day before, all in all the day was a great sucess!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the night was coming to an end they decided to do one last ride...the Ferris Wheel, once on the ride Gordo wrapped his arm around Lizzie and she leaned into him enjoying what must have been the smell of his cologne, she felt sleepy almost le in a dream . she whispered in Gordos ear, "that was the best day of my life" he returned this with a kiss " me too" he sighed and she rested her head on his shoulder " i love you Lizzie McGuire" she smiled and said "and i love you too David gordon" she kisssed him"you mean Gordo"  
she leaned back again the car had stopped at the top, "look at the stars, and the sea they are so lovely from up here "she said "there's casseiopei"and that was all he said for the rest of the ride, he just held her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok well if you want more i will wright it, please tell me what needs to be changed at least that was longer i hope you enjoyed it, lots of love, from

cecipasune


End file.
